


Feelin' A Little Lost, Feelin' A Little Down

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Jason Todd decides to spend a little time out of Gotham. And go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' A Little Lost, Feelin' A Little Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had this in the reserves for a while. It's sort of a little try at a new AU I have in mind. It's not really planned out, and I tried to start it a couple times and it didn't 'feel' right, yknow. I want to feel fun while still being respectful of difficult shit.
> 
> Imma get there in the end. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this. It's sort of me testing out the characters, sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Please just read for the vibe, and if you want to see something like this a bit more indepth in the future the pls feedback me! So...tada :D

Harley Quinn balanced the bowl of cookie dough on her hip, smoothing down the flour over her kiss the cook apron, flipped her pigtails over her shoulders and flung open the door with a grumble, “You’re early.”

“I’m half an hour late,” the Red Hood retorted.

Harley chewed the egg that had hit her lip as she appraised her guest, narrowed azure orbs and lethal intent crowding her brows. It wiggled away with a bright wave of her arm, “You came to visit your mama!” Harley pecked him on the helmet, squishing dough there and yanking him inside by the jacket. “How you been honey bug?”

Red Hood exhaled, kicking the door closed and followed Harley into the apartment, “Nice place,” he muttered. Clothes littered the wooden boards, the couch was overturned and an assortment of pets lounged, a wiener dog waddled up to him for a sniff and he petted it.

Harley smacked the glass bowl onto the kitchen counter, “That’s not an answer sugar muffin!” She stirred the dough violently, snorting away the ensuing flour.

“What’s with the nicknames?”

Harley made a strangled groan of sorts, the wooden spoon brandished in her languid grip and a hand on her hip, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, bumblebee and I ain’t got my full of endearing terms out yet. So you going to have to suck it up and answer my questions.”

“Yes mam,” Red Hood snickered.

She wacked his helmet, “And no helmet’s at breakfast, you know that’s only at dinner with the knives and pistols.”

“Yes Mam,” he said again, unlatching his helmet and swiping away the cookie dough into his mouth. “Needs more sugar,” he squandered into a wooden seat beside the table, scratching a tabby cat behind its ears as he stretched out the kinks in his feet.

Harley dipped a finger into the mixture, sucked it clean off and spun around, slamming her hands onto the table. “You,” she began gravely and Jason blinked up at her with crooked smile, “Are absolutely correct.” Harley clapped her hands, spinning round and Jason snickered.

She dumped half a packet in and spun the spoon through the gritty mixture, “So, you never actually said why you were coming over – not that I’m complaining or anything like that, you know I love your guns on my counter…”

Jason scratched the hairs at the back of his neck, “Just wondering if that job still open.”

“That job?” Harley popped her lips and the wiener dog barked, “What job? Oh, that job! It’s all yours my bloodthirsty cherry blossom, ma girls will love to meet you!”

“Yeah?” Jason checked, swirling a bruised finger in a smudge of floor. “You tell them about me? Like sure, they’d have heard of the Red Hood but did you tell them about, under it?” His fingers patted, provoking a little high pitched snarl from one of the cats lounging on the table.

Harley rolled blues, “Duh. If you think your Mama Harley don’t preach over your perfection to the poesy then you got another thing coming, ma bloodthirsty birdie! They been waiting for you to teach ‘em the B-Man’s moves, we’ll kick some criminal can all the way back to Gotham, cherry pop!” she clicked like the safety of a gun, beaming a little brighter.

Harley grinned, pecking Jason on the cheek with a little hum and sway of her hips as she tossed more ingredients into the batter. “I’m not that bloodthirsty,” Jason rolled his eyes back. His smirk was fond though, and his absent scratching on the table had worn down.

Harley’s blues narrowed, twirling around to poke the batter smeared wooden spoon at Jason. “Spill,” Harley ordered. Jason’s averted his gaze, and Harley’s eyes narrowed tighter, plopping into the wooden chair opposite and nearly smashing the bowl on the wooden table. “What’s this all about, birdie bug?”

Jason shrugged, “It’s not all that important, Mum.”

“I wanna know,” Harley insisted. Her pout rather severe, blues sharp in that hint of danger and wildness that made her such a fear inducing individual. At times, and only to a select few. “It is two shoe important, is it B-Man again? I swear, I’ll rip his pointed little ears of his goddamned head…”

Jason shook his head, a little smile worming to stick around. “Nah, it’s not B. Just,” he shrugged, “Feeling a little lost, I guess. I wanted to get out of Gotham for a little bit and well, there’s no place like home.”

“You’re buttering me up,” Harley grinned. She passed off the wooden spoon to Jason, “I like it. I mean, a new hammer would’ve worked as well but…” she shrugged, made a little noise. “So, you stick around as long as you need, donkey-do…? No that one ain’t work, how about…Cherry Wasp?”

Harley nodded importantly, “That’s a good one,” and she rose, bustling about the kitchen a little while longer before shoving it all inside a holder. It was inside the rusted oven in the next moment and Harley began wiping down the surfaces with a wet rag, completely missing the batter on her cheek.

“Thanks Mum,” Jason murmured.

Harley absently rubbed a hand over Jason’s curling hair to pat at his shoulders as she trailed around the kitchen. “You’re welcome, my sun moon and stars. You think I should make Red a cake as well, you think she’ll show?” Harley ducked to check in the fridge, “Apple sauce. Apple sauce, show yourself!”

“Since when has ‘Red’ missed one of your parties?” Jason shrugged, “She probably knew I was in town long before I got here. I think some dandelions were eyeing me on the way over, so I’m guessing about ten, twenty minutes tops until Red comes a knocking.”

Harley tugged at a pigtail shyly, “You think?”

Jason had a wiry smile, “Aren’t you the one who told me I got the best instincts you ‘ever did see in Kansas city’?” He scratched a cat’s chin for the loud purr in return.

“Not just in Kansas, darlin’,” Harley rebuffed. Then nodded firmly, “You’re right! I should make another cake. I’m thinking cherry pecan! Oh, oh custard and French fries, yummy!” she rubbed her flat palms together and set out to work.

This time, Jason helped about in the kitchen. He caught her up on what’d happened in Gotham, easily side stepping any of the demented clown’s activities and instead threw in the faults with the good times to make certain Harley didn’t want to head back. It wasn’t a good place for her, or Jason for that matter.

But one of them had more control than the other. Surprisingly, it was the one certifiably criminally insane by the eyes of the law while the other was just a criminal with a too big chip on his shoulder that made him dangerous to his own kind.

Yeah, so what?

Red did show about 20 minutes in, vines still curled around her skin to soak up the water still littered on her skin from a quick hydration session. “Jason,” Ivy nodded, long crimson locks pooling around her shoulders when she pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. It tingled a little but he’d gotten the immunity as a late birthday present from Ivy to Harley and it wouldn’t kill him.

“We’ve been missing you, Red,” Jason cajoled. His arms crossed as he leaned on the counter, “I hear you haven’t been come a calling to ma Mum’s house.”

Harley squeaked and made large abort gestures with her dirty hands. Ivy smirked, noting Harley’s shadow behind her back and shot Jason a fond look. “I’ve been a little occupied, Wayne Enterprises hired our services in order to promote awareness of climate change and preservation of Gotham’s eco system.”

Jason’s lips thinned at that.

Harley perked, “Yeah? That’s real cool, Red. You liking it there, they ain’t treating you wrong right? Imma have to dish out some justice if they does that, where’d I stash my barbed bat?” In a second excitement had shifted towards unbridled rage.

Ivy’s arms folded to stroke the wayward vine curling around her neck, “They’ve been respectable, Harley. If there was an issue we’d have more than a barbed bat planned in store for them,” she assured.

Jason’s lips quirked at the lethal note.

It wasn’t long later that two cake were presented from the oven, painstakingly decorated by Harley who stuck her tongue out the entire process before setting them both on the scarred table. “Tada! Jay’s love muffin of chocolatey goodness with chocolate brownies and chocolate smarties, and,” Harley face soured slightly, “Red’s vegan ‘cake’.”

“So you don’t want a piece?” Ivy arched a brow.

Harley sped forward, slamming into the table to half perch, “What? No I didn’t say that Red, it’s just strange is all. It ain’t got no eggs, you know, and ma mama always used to say that if there ain’t a protein inside it then it ain’t a meal and you won’t be able to heal.” Harley swallowed thickly at the memory, and sat down in moderate peace.

Jason carved off half the extravagant chocolate cake and loaded it onto a plate for Harley, sticking a spoon inside it, shoving his Mum’s way and licking a bit of chocolate off his thumb. Jason never told Harley that he actually preferred apple cake but she only ever made this type when he showed up, and it was his Mum’s favorite. So, “It’s good, Mum,” he offered.

Harley snapped back to reality, blinked down at the cake, her grin a little watery as she beamed at Jason before practically slurping up the cake. Jason always used to think he was a messy eater but there was no shame in the Quinn Household.

It was a good household. Jason scratched at the wiener dog’s head, tuning out Ivy and Harley’s flirtatious undercurrent and chowed down on chocolate cake. Yeah, it was even better that this household was Jason’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, I can't know your thoughts if you don't say 'em. See you next time!


End file.
